Een Koekenpan?
Een Koekenpan? Myuu's POV. ''Ik ren door een donkere tunnel. Angstig. Boos staar ik over mijn schouder en blijf lopen. De tunnel lijkt eindeloos, ik blijf maar lopen en lopen. Eindelijk zie ik licht. Licht, de uitgang. Iemand staat er voor, een heel goede bekende, ik ben zo blij om hem te zien. Een gevoel van opluchting en blijheid borrelt door mijn maag met nog iets anders. Als ik bijna dicht genoeg ben bij hem om hen te kunnen zien, zie ik opeens rood. Alleen maar rood. Op mijn gezicht en op mijn handen. Ik gil en gil. Ik kan op de een of andere manier niet stoppen. Ik voel zoveel pijn en zie zoveel rood. En dan is het helemaal zwart... ''Meteen schieten mijn ogen open en het zweet staat al op mijn voorhoofd. Met een onregelmatige ademhaling zet ik me recht en leg een hand op mijn voorhoofd. Weer die droom. Of eigenlijk nachtmerrie. Die krijg ik vaak tegenwoordig en ik weet niet waarom. Mijn gedachten zijn al op zoek gegaan naar de betekenis van de droom. Ik weet al dat ik door een tunnel ren en iemand me achtervolgt met een pistool in zijn hand. Dan zie ik iemand en wordt beschoten... Maar dan weet ik het niet meer. Met een zucht plof ik terug neer en staar naar mijn plafond. Meteen dwalen mijn gedachten naar de ene persoon waar die al vaak naar zijn afgedwaalt: Shizuo. Zelf weet ik niet waar onze relatie nu staat. Het heeft een hele snelle wending genomen. Eerst waren we vijanden en dan nu opeens zijn we... vrienden? Zelf denk ik dat mijn gevoelens voor Shizuo verdergaan dan gewoon vrienden, maar kom op! Ik ken die gast nog maar... 3 weken of zo?! Dus hoe is het dan mogelijk dat ik nu al zo'n sterke gevoelens kan hebben voor die gast? Even laat ik mijn hersenen veen antwoord zoeken voor mijn vraag en dan kom ik op de conclusie: Omdat er niemand anders is zoals hij. En dat is de zoete waarheid. Er is niemand anders op de wereld die is zoals hij. Niemand. Alleen ik. En ik denk dat het daarom is. Misschien is hij degene waar ik al die jaren naar op zoek ben. Misschien... Is hij dat wel. Even laat ik mijn blik vallen op mijn klok en zie dat het al 9.00 uur is. Met een zucht en een kreun zet ik me recht en stap mijn warme bed uit. Nog steeds wat moe sleep ik mezelf naar de badkamer en zet de douche meteen aan. Als ik me heb uitgekleed en weet dat het water warm genoeg is, spring ik er meteen in en zucht als het warme water mijn lichaam raakt. Meteen spoelen mijn gedachten en zweet weg en ik zucht weer uit opluchting. Ik sluit mijn ogen en laat mijn gedachten weg stromen met het warme water van de douche. Als ik Seiji hoor kloppen, schieten mijn ogen weer open. "Myuu, je zit daar weer zeker een half uur." weeral een half uur. Voor mij leken het maar 3 minuten. Met een teleurgestelde kreun zet ik het water uit en verlaat de douche. Snel gris ik een handdoek uit de kast en wikkel hem rond me heen. Als ik de deur open zie ik Seiji wachten in zijn pyjama en stap dan opzij; om hem door te laten. Met een 'eindelijk' stapt hij naar binnen en ik stap buiten met rollende ogen. Snel ga ik naar mijn kamer en zoek naar mijn kleren. Als ik ze gevonden heb, doe ik ze heel snel aan en kijk in de spiegel. Ugh, mijn haar ziet er niet uit. Meteen grijp ik mijn borstel en kam al de knopen uit mijn haar. Het doet een beetje pijn, maar ach, om mooi te zijn moet je pijn lijden. Als ik klaar ben met borstelen, leg ik mijn haar goed en ga er nog een keer door met de borstel. Als ik vind dat het oké is, verlaat ik mijn kamer en loop naar beneden; op weg naar de keuken. Als ik de keuken binnenkom, gris ik meteen alles wat ik nodig heb uit de kast en koelkast: Bloem, melk, eieren, suiker en een weegschaal. Pannekoeken eten we vandaag. Eerst begin ik met de bloem, dan de eieren, de suiker volgt en de melk als laatste. De weegschaal heb ik al afgekuist en terug weg gezet toen ik klaar was. Met een houten lepel roer ik goed in de pot zodat alles goed gemengd wordt. Terwijl zet ik de pan op het gasvuur, die ik al heb aangezet, en leg er een klont bakboter in. Even goed de boter verspreiden en dan doe ik weer verder met het roeren. als de deeg klaar is en de boter gesmolten is, giet ik een beetje deeg in de pan zodat de pan gevuld wordt met het deeg. Na een tijdje heb ik al zeker 12 pannekoeken gebakken en begin nu aan de 13de. Na deze kan ik er nog 1 maken. Net 14. Dan kunnen we ieders 7 eten. Dat komt goed uit. Als de 13de klaar is, begin ik meteen aan de 14de en als die klaar is, roep ik Seiji om te vertellen dat het eten klaar is. De bord vol pannekoeken leg ik op tafel en leg er daarna twee borden, messen, vorken, glazen en melk bij. Ook siroop. Seiji houdt van pannekoeken met siroop. Als ik de bel hoor gaan, trek ik een wenkbrauw op. Ik wil net gaan opendoen, maar Seiji is me voor en opent de deur voor me. Als Seiji opzij stapt, kan ik zien dat Mika voor de deur staat. Ik grom. Natuurlijk is het Mika, wie anders? "Hey Myuu. Mika en ik gaan samen ontbijten, vind je dat erg?" Of ik dat erg vind? Of ik dat erg vind?! Ja, ik vind dat erg! Want ik heb net zeker een half uur gewerkt aan die 14 pannekoeken voor jou en mij en dan kraak je me ineens af?!! Weet je wel hoe dat voelt?! Maar het enige wat ik antwoord, is: "Nee." Seiji glimlachtthumb|Seiji glimlacht naar me. naar me en trekt zijn jas en schoenen aan. "Dank je wel, zus. Ik neem wel een croissant voor je mee." en met dat is hij weg. Ugh, fijn. Zit ik hier dan met 14 pannekoeken. Wat moet ik doen? Ze alleen opeten? Ben je gek, denk aan al die calorieën! Hier zit ik dan met de gebakken peren. Dan springt er een idee in mijn hoofd. Tsuki. Meteen ga ik op zoek naar een telefoonboek en als ik er één heb gevonden, zoek ik het door tot ik op het nummer kom van Tsuki. "...55..." zijn de laatste twee cijfers van het nummer. Snel druk ik op de groene knop en de telefoon begint te bellen. Meteen neemt ze al op. "Hallo, Tsuki's phone. Met wie spreek ik?" ik ben blij en opgelucht dat ze heeft opgenomen. "Tsuki? Ja, het is Myuu hier. Ik wil je iets vragen..." Als de bel gaat, spring ik op uit de zetel en stap met grote passen naar de deur. Als ik hem thumb|left|231px|Tsuki staan met een klein glimlachje op haar gezicht.open doe, zie ik Tsuki daar staan met een klein glimlachje op haar gezicht en ik glimlach lichtjes terug. "Kom maar binnen." ik open de deur wijder zodat ze naar binnen kan. "Bedankt." is alles wat ze zegt en stapt binnen. Als ze binnen is, sluit ik de deur en ga naar de keuken. Even voelen of de pannekoeken nog warm zijn. En... ja, ze zijn nog warm. "Myuu, waar zit je?" hoor ik Tsuki vanuit de woonkamer vragen. "In de keuken." ik kan horen dat ze deze kant uit stapt en als ik me omdraai bemerk ik dat ze in de deuropening staat. "Ga zitten, de pannekoeken zijn klaar." ze knikt en zet zich neer op een van de twee stoelen. Daar zit ze dan en kijkt op; wachtend op mij. "Ja, voordat ik ga zitten: Wil je soms iets voor op je pannekoek?" even denkt ze na en daarna kijkt ze me weer aan. "Bruine suiker?" ik knik en zoek in de kast naar het pakje bruine suiker. Als ik het gevonden heb, neem ik het en pak een lepel. "Asje." wat is het toch een kinderachtig woord. "Dank je wel." ze glimlacht naar me en ik glimlach terug. Ik sluit de kast en zet me over haar. "Smakelijk." terwijl ik dat zeg, neem ik een pannekoek en leg hem op mijn bord. "Smakelijk." zegt ze en kopieert mijn bewegingen. Nadat we alle pannekoeken hebben opgegeten, ruimen we alles af en doen samen de afwas. Terwijl we dat doen, praten we tegen elkaar en vertellen elkaar wat meer over elkaar. Zo ben ik te weten gekomen dat Tsuki houdt van de kleur zwart, katten, kinderen en dat ze droomt om op een dag een normaal gezin te vormen. Dat vind ik een hele erg mooie droom. Dat heb ik haar ook verteld. dan is het mijn beurt om haar allemaal dingen over mezelf te vertellen. Dus vertel ik dat mijn favoriete kleur blauw is, mijn lievelingsdieren honden en katten zijn, ik ook hou van kinderen en dat ik hoop op een dag een partner te vinden die mijn kracht kan uitstaan. En op haar beurt zegt ze dat ze dat een mooie droom vindt. Met een glimlach bedank ik haar, zij is de eerste die het een mooie droom vindt. Namie zei altijd dat het nooit zou gebeuren en dat ik niet zo stom moest zijn. Ik ben blij dat Tsuki er is, zij is tenminste aardig tegen me. Dan opeens, na een lange tijd over het heden en de toekomst te hebben gebabbeld, heeft ons gesprek een wending en praten we over ons verleden. Ze vertelt me dat ze werd gepest op de middelbare school en dat er meisjes haar haren hadden afgeknipt, in de wc hadden doorgespoeld, haar kop in de wc geduwd en de leerkracht vertelde dat ze gek was. Als ze dat heeft verteld, voel ik woede opborrelen. Hoe kan iemand nu zoiets doen bij Tsuki? ze is de liefste meid die ik ken! "Dat waren echte trutten. Je verdiende het niet." daardoor moet ze gimlachen. "Bedankt, Myuu." ik glimlach als antwoord en ze knikt. "Wel, en hoe was jouw leven op de middelbare school?" ik slik luid als ze die vraag stelt en zucht dan. Ik kan haar vertrouwen. dat blijf ik mezelf zeggen als ik haar alles vertel. Over dat ik ook werd gepest, dat de andere kinderen me haatte, dat Namie al mijn wonder van me heeft afgepakt en dat ik bijna werd verkracht door een paar gasten. Als ik alles heb gezegd, voel ik een hand op mijn schouder en ik kijk op om te bemerken dat Tsuki met medelijden naar me glimlacht. "Ik weet hoe het is om zo gekweld te worden. En ik heb ook nooit steun gehad van een zus, want ik heb er nooit een gehad." dat is waar. Tsuki weet hoe ik me voel en dat beurt me wat op. Vol betekenis glimlach ik naar haar en ze glimlacht even betekenis vol terug. Ik weet dat we allebei hetzelfde denken: Zij is als een zus voor mij. En dat feit tonen we door elkaar een knuffel te geven. Eindelijk heb ik een zus, een echte zus. "Kom vaker langs, oké?" vertel ik haar als we aan de deuropening staan van het appartement en ze knikt als antwoord. "Ja, en jij bij ons, hé! Shizuo wil je ook nog eens zien." bij zijn naam krijg ik kriebels, maar schud dan die gevoelens weg. 3 weken. 3 weken! Dat blijf ik mezelf steeds maar zeggen totdat het eindelijk doordringt. "Zeker! Dag!" is het enige wat ik zeg en ze zwaait naar me. "Dag!" kan ik haar nog horen roepen als ze de trap af rent en dan haar taxi in gaat. Met een zucht sluit ik de deur en sleep mezelf naar de woonkamer. Met een luide 'plof' plof ik mezelf neer op de zetel en kijk dan naar de klok. 13.00 uur staat er in digitale cijfers geschreven. Is het nog maar 1 uur?! Wow. Na een tijdje met mezelf te hebben gedebatteerd over of ik nu naar buiten ga of niet, heb ik besloten om toch naar buiten te gaan. Meteen zet ik me terug recht en gris mijn jas van de kapstok. Ik zoek mijn schoenen en doe ze aan als ik ze gevonden heb. Nadien neem ik mijn portefeuille en stop ze in mijn zak. Na nog een laatste keer rond te hebben gekeken in het appartement, sluit ik de deur; doe hem op slot en vertrek dan om gewoon over straat te zwerven. "IIIIIZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA-KUUUN!!!!" hoor ik Shizuo schreeuwen achter me en meteen stap ik opzij om Izaya door te laten en zet nog een stap naar achter als Shizuo een drankautomaat gooit. Met een zucht kijk ik toe. Zijn ze nu nog steeds bezig? Als ik in Shizuo's richting kijk, bemerk ik iets ongewoons. Er staat een gast achter Shizuo en hij heeft iets glimmends vast. Het is een... Pistool!!!!!! En hij richt hem op Shizuo!! "Shizuo, kijk uit!!!!!" verlaat er mijn keel, maar het was te laat. De gast heeft al geschoten en Shizuo bloedt nu aan zijn schouder; een kreun verlaat zijn mond. "Shizuo!!" waarom? Waarom voel ik deze angst? Waarom? Ben ik soms bang voor die gast met zijn pistool? Nee, dat kan niet. Daarvoor ben ik nooit bang geweest. Maar... Voor wat dan? "Shizuo!! Shizuo, is alles oké?!!" ik doe niet eens mijn best om de bezorgdheid, die te horen is in mijn stem, te verbergen. Verbaasd kijkt hij me aan en knikt dan. "Ja, alles is goed. Uit de weg, ik ga naar Shinra voor verband."thumb|De man, die net in zijn schouder werd geschoten, zonder enige moeite of pijn de richting van Shinra's appartement uitgaat. met grote ogen aanschouw ik hoe de man, die net in zijn schouder werd geschoten, zonder enige moeite of pijn de richting van Shinra's appartement uitgaat. "Ik ga wel met je mee." gewoon voor de zekerheid. Weer verbaasd kijkt hij over zijn schouder naar me en trekt een wenkbrauw op. "Wat?" ik probeer nogal bot te klinken, maar bij hem lukt dat niet meer. "Niks." dan stapt hij gewoon verder en zonder er nog iets op te zeggen, volg ik hem naar Shinra's appartement. Als we er aankomen, wil ik in de plaats van Shizuo op de deur kloppen, maar plots horen we een luid gekletter en kabaal. Ook horen we mensen roepen en gillen. Verbaasd kijken Shizuo en ik elkaar aan en dan weer naar de deur. Ik voel aan de klink en bemerk dat de deur open is. Ik doe de deur open en wat ik nu zie, is tegen alle natuurwetten. "Shinra!!!!!!! Waaar is mijn koekenpan!!!!!!!!!!" hoor ik de vrouw met lange, zwarte haren schreeuwen tegen Shinra terwijl ze hem door elkaar schud. Ocharme Shinra. Zijn bril valt er bijna af. Dan hoor ik Shizuo naast me kuchen en de onbekende vrouw en Shinra kijken beide verbaasd op. Nu bemerk ik dat de vrouw chocolade bruine ogen heeft. "Eh." de vrouw knippert eens goed met haar lange wimpers en grijnst dan breed "Ohayo!!" dan kijkt ze Shinra weer aan en schudt hem weer door elkaar "Shinra, waar is mijn koekenpan?!!!!!!" ik trek een wenkbrauw op. Waarover zit ze te zijken? "In de keuken!!!!! In de keuken!!!!!!!!" ik kan Shinra's angst horen. Ach gast, wordt een man!! De onbekende vrouw laat Shinra vallen op de grond en spurt dan meteen naar de keuken. "EEEEEIIIIII!!!!!!! IK HEB JE GEVONDEN!!!!!" ik kan de blijheid voelen en de vrouw komt er weer aangespurt. Met een hand op zijn hoofd staat Shinra recht en grijnst schaapachtig naar ons."Dank je wel, Shinra-kun." en baf. Daar gaat Shinra. Met verbazing in mijn ogen kijk ik van Shinra naar de vrouw en kijk dan wat ze in haar handen vast heeft. Een Koekenpan? DaFuq? "Euhm, Shinra?" even schot ik Shinra in zijn dij om te zien of hij nog leeft. Als hij kreunt, weet ik het antwoord. Joop, hij leeft nog. "Euhm, Shinra. Je moet ons helpen. Shizuo werd beschoten en bloedt nu erg hard." en als de woorden mijn mond verlaten, herinner ik me weer dat Shizuo bloedt. Met een ruk draai ik me om en bekijk Shizuo van top tot teen. Hij is helemaal oké. Behalve die wonde dan eh. "Oh, oké. Kom maar mee Shizuo." zegt Shinra als hij opstaat en al kreunend naar de woonkamer wandelt; Shizuo hem volgend. Oeps, waarschijnlijk heb ik ietsje te hard geschot. Met een klein schuldbewust blikje achtervolg ik hen naar binnen en als ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken kijk, bemerk ik dat de onbekende vrouw me volgt met brede grijns. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw stop ik en kijk haar aan. "Heb ik soms iets van je aan?" ze grijnst breder, dat het lijkt alsof het van oor tot oor is. thumb|left|Arashi. Ryugamine Arashi.Dan schenkt ze me haar hand. "Arashi. Ryugamine." ik schudt haar hand en knik. "Myuu. Yagiri Myuu." ze glimlacht breed. Dan gaan we samen naar binnen en zie ik dat Shizuo een verband heeft rond zijn schouder en dus helemaal oké is. Een opgeluchte glimlach vormt zich op mijn gezicht. Hij is oké. "Hey." een beetje geschrokken kijk ik Arashi aan, die nu heel erg breed grijnst. "Je vindt Shizuo leuk, hé?" Ik stik bijna in mijn eigen speeksel. "WAT?!!" met grote ogen staar ik haar aan. Wat...? "Vind jij Shizuo leuk?!!" Tuurlijk Shinra, roep maar zo luid als je kan. Heel Ikebukuro mag het weten, mijn part. Verbaasd en dromerig kijkt Shizuo op en paniek schiet door me heen. Oh, nee. Nu weet hij het. Nu weet hij het. "Heh?" en Facepalm. Serieus Shizuo? Serieus? Amai. Met een opgelucht zuchtje glimlach ik naar hem. "Er is niks. Ik moet gaan. Veilig thuis, Shizuo." ik spurt bijna uit het appartement en klap de deur achter me dichter. Dan ren ik zo snel als ik kan naar huis. Als ik thuis aankom, doe ik zo snel mogelijk de deur open, ga naar binnen en klap de deur achter me dicht. Uitgeput leun ik op de deur en blijf even zo staan totdat mijn ademhaling weer regelmatig. Fieuw, bijna ontmaskerd. Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Myuu